


A Dragon's Tail [PodFic]

by ConsultingCompanion94



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Choking, Dragons, Evil Stepmothers, Fairy Tale inspired, Fantasy AU, Fantasy blood and violence, Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Near Death, Other, Podfic, Possessive Behavior, Roman is a knight, VIRGIL IS A PRINCE, Very Minor Character Death, cliffs, mention of dragon death, none of the sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingCompanion94/pseuds/ConsultingCompanion94
Summary: Podfic inspired by "A Dragon's Tail" by Acantha_EchoRead by ConsultingCompanion94Once upon a time there was a prince locked away in a tower by an evil dragon, there to await rescue by some dashing and brave knight.No, there wasn’t.Once upon a time there was an evil stepmother scheming for power at any price, a prince struggling to unlock his own power, his best friend cursed into the form of a dragon, his unwilling husband to be who would rather marry the servant instead of the prince and a very confused knight who has no clue that his simple rescue mission is about to get a whole lot more complicated before the story is done.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dragon's Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490849) by [Acantha_Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acantha_Echo/pseuds/Acantha_Echo). 



> Hello everyone! We are so excited to present another Podfic to you! Before we get started, some quick notes from the Reader-
> 
> This was another incredible experience for me! It's been so long since my last one, it's long past time for me to get back into it! I've been such a fan of Acantha's work for such a long time, and she's been amazing to work with and nothing but kind and encouraging with every project we've collaborated on. I'm so lucky to have been entrusted with another of their stories, and I hope my performance did the incredible writing and story justice! -ConsultingCompanion94

# Chapter 1- Once Upon a Time

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/rycxuskwg9370a7/Chapter_1-_Once_Upon_a_Time.m4a/file>


	2. Dungeons & Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has found the Dragon- what is he going to do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter Two! Thanks for the great response to Chapter One, hope you all continue to enjoy!

# Chapter 2- Dungeons & Dragon

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/akukdqp7s7vwhdm/Chapter_2-_Dungeons_and_Dragons.m4a/file>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it for this chapter! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	3. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil may have been more correct in his feeling that there was more to the dragon then he had first seen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three here we go! Dragons ripping off roofs, what could possibly go wrong?Thank you to the kind reader who alerted me to the upload issue with the last chapter so I could get it fixed, needless to say you rock! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

# Chapter 3- Fight or Flight

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/sbpw66m4jukv2kb/Chapter_3-_Fight_or_Flight.m4a/file>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments, I love hearing both your though's on this amazing story and of my performance of it. Till next time!


	4. He Rides a Noble Steed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another disturbance. But is something different this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you soo much for your patience. I needed to take the time to finally finish my own original story since it was so close, and I’m proud to say I’ve finally done that! Huge weight off my chest! Now I’m excited to turn my attention back to this project, so let’s get into it!

# Chapter 4- He Rides a Noble Steed

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/15xbqfaice61ei0/Chapter_4-_He_Rides_a_Noble_Steed.m4a/file>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I was telling AcanthaEcho I’m super excited to get into some of the dialogue they wrote, so stay tuned for more of that now that (almost) all of our players are now on the board!


	5. A Heated Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s meet this little intruder, shall we? Question is, who exactly is going to be doing the meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Perspective changes, meeting new people, big stuff happening, so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

# Chapter 5- A Heated Fight

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/dlxjvxj4ut1qsmg/Chapter_5-_A_Heated_Fight.m4a/file>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Man did I enjoy voicing some new characters and getting into their heads! Kudos and comments are my life, I love hearing what you guys thought of each chapter, so I hope to get to chat with you in the comments!


	6. Battle on Lock Like Attica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge is delivered. Will it be accepted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So good to be back, I’ve missed you all! Sorry it took a minute, I’ve been in a major funk lately along with I’m sure pretty much most everyone on here. Hopefully the new chapter helps a little like it did for me!

# Chapter 6- Battle on Lock Like Attica

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/07vu1u44z3u0s9z/Chapter_6-_Battle_on_Lock_Like_Attica.m4a/file>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love to hear your thoughts, so leave kudos and comments! Till next time!


	7. Conversion of Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil knows his decisions will have consequences... he just doesn’t know how long he’ll have to wait to see what they are...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it’s been a minute, got smacked upside the head with a new story idea so trying to successfully balance that as well! Excited to get back to this story, and thank you to all the reviewers so far, you always make my day! Hope you enjoy this update!

# Chapter 7- Conversion of Rules

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/7scxer222f80m40/Chapter_7-_Conversion_of_Rules.m4a/file>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! You’re all awesome, stay safe amid all of this insanity!


	8. On the Wings of a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan returns, and Virgil faces a terrifying setback...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who’s back! This one was really fun to record, I’m super excited for you guys to hear it!

# Chapter 8- On the Wings of a Dragon

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/qvrqmygq8192duy/Chapter_8-_On_the_Wings_of_a_Dragon.m4a>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Leave comments, kudos, and check out my my other works if you so desire! The more I hear from you guys the more excited I get to post more, it seriously makes my days so much better! You’re all so kind and amazing!


	9. Questions 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Roman return from his first task? Will he be alone when he does, and who will be waiting for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again, party on everyone! I get more and more excited the further we get into the story, those of you who haven’t read the fic yet are in for lots of awesome content yet to come! On with the story!

# Chapter 9- Questions 3

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/9v0ang5xli5vmpi/Chapter_9-_Questions_3.m4a/file>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh, how’s Virgil gonna feel about this???!!! If you haven’t read the fic before, leave your predictions below!!! And as always, comments and kudos are my life, any feedback about my performance or the story itself is golden!!!


	10. Demon Takes Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romans new task goes far from planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, finally back with another chapter! Now we’re really getting into the drama everyone, who else is excited?! On we go!

# Chapter 10- Demon Takes Knight

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/z4dfg82d1io48s9/Chapter_10-_Demon_Takes_Knight.m4a/file>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... that’s a thing that happened... let me know your thoughts, especially on my performance, and don’t be afraid to scream into the void like I did with that cliffhanger!


	11. The Sundering Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change in perspective, and we finally hear from our resident Knight in Shining Armor. Will Virgil succeed in his rescue mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for another chapter! I was able to get this ready to go right as I was leaving town, so I’m glad I got it done in time to post now! Enjoy, and on we go!

# Chapter 11- The Sundering Sea

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/z0kgzlq83796ptz/Chapter_11-_The_Sundering_Sea.m4a/file>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are! Creeping up on half way through now, and still plenty of twists and excitement to go. Hope you enjoyed, and see you again soon!


	12. Cliffhanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman continues his fight. Virgil’s not about to let him go easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back again! Sorry things have slowed down recently, works been insane and unpredictable, but hopefully it’s gonna slow down a little now. No more waiting, here we go!

# Chapter 12- Cliffhanger

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/wgigkvbddrjza9n/Chapter_12-_Cliffhanger.m4a/file>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! As usual, don’t forget to leave kudos and comments, and this time I’ll put an additional plug reminding to comment and leave kudos on the original story by Acantha_Echo if you haven’t already. My reading can only be as good as the amazing story Acantha_Echo has created!


End file.
